Internet Horrors
by Floric1434
Summary: Spooky chain messages, we sometimes ignore them. We sometimes don't. What about weird unknown people who suddenly chat with you for God knows why? Haunted houses aren't the only ones who could kill you...
1. Chapter 1: Online Games

Flo: Hey guys~ This is my Halloween special~ I hope I'll be able to finish it before Halloween XP XD

IE Cast: We hope you won't…

Yuu: But it's only 4 days away Flo… can you do it? O.e

Flo: With time, yes x3~ So, I don't own Inazuma Eleven… AND DON'T KILL ME! oAo! Somehow AU.

**.Internet Horrors Number 1: Online Games.**

"Hey have you heard about that new online game?" A student gossiped. The other boy nodded. "Yeah, I hear it's pretty awesome. What was it name again?"

"_Special__Force__…" _A voice whispered and gave the other two boys the shock of their lives. Gouenji and Kidou turned around and nearly fell off their chairs when they saw a really pale Kazemaru.

The teal-net however was smiling. A very creepy smile.

"Ka-Kazemaru! You scared the sunlight out of us!" Kidou said as he regained his composure. Kazemaru grinned back and made an innocent face. "I didn't mean to." He stuck his tongue out and before Kidou or Gouenji could even say anything, he left.

"Kazemaru's… been acting weird lately…" Gouenji noted.

"Yeah… His skin has gone paler and he doesn't come to practice anymore." Kidou agreed.

"You think he turned into a vampire?" Gouenji asked out of the blue and turned to face Kidou. Kidou stared back. They both shrugged their shoulders. "Nah,"

School continued as usual. Well, you'll think it's usual if you didn't know Kazemaru Ichirouta.

The teen boy had started playing the said game Special Force about a month ago and he was addicted. In class, he couldn't stop grinning. All day long there was only one thing in his mind.

Special Force. Special Force. Special Force.

The last school bell rang and, as usual, Kazemaru dashed down the hallway. He was determined to get home and start playing.

He ignored the cries of his teammates, calling him to join them. Right now, Special Force ranked top in his need list. Friends and family can go to Hell for all he cared.

He shut the door to his house with a loud bang, not even caring to shout he was back. He didn't need to anyway; his family couldn't even care about him anymore. They had tried to get him out of his little world of war and guns but they failed miserably. Kazemaru would only come out of his room when he was really hungry or there was school.

To tell the truth, Kazemaru really wished school could just… extinct.

His life as a soldier in Special Force seemed much, much, much more important than learning about the human body.

The door to his room slammed shut, clearly telling everybody in the house to leave him and his computer alone.

"Yes!" Kazemaru shouted in happiness. He had just scored the biggest shot gun in the game and was now ranked number one. It had been five hours since school ended and he was still in his school uniform. His homework? Forget that! He wanted to kill the leader of his fellow enemy! If he could do that… then, then he'd be the number one soldier in the whole game throughout the whole world!

A knock was heard on his door and he groaned. It was his mom.

"Ichirouta-kun, I've brought you your dinner. Don't forget to eat it okay?" The door creaked open and pop came in Kazemaru's mother's head.

"Yeah, yeah whatever mom…" Kazemaru replied without even taking a glance at his mom. Mrs. Kazemaru sighed and placed the tray of food on the small table in the middle of her son's room. A teardrop trickled down her cheek.

_Ichirouta… Please, come back to us soon…_

She missed her happy-go-lucky son. She had tried everything she could to stop Kazemaru from playing. There was one time where she cut off the Internet connection to their house but that move almost cost her and her family's life as Kazemaru went on an outrage and nearly burnt his own home.

Slowly she walked out of her son's room, feeling miserable. She took one last glance at Kazemaru, who was grinning at the computer screen like a mad man.

She didn't know however, that that would be the last time she'll ever even see her beloved son breathe…

The next day, Kazemaru didn't show up to school and it worried the whole soccer club.

"Endou, why don't you check up on him after we're done here?" Someoka suggested as they had their evening training session. Endou nodded, for he was the closest one with Kazemaru in the team. Even though Endou kept on shouting 'Yeah! Keep that up Kurimatsu!' or 'Nice shot Ichinose!' his eyes said otherwise. He was worried for his teal-net defender. Very, very, very worried.

After practice was over, Endou had disappeared faster than light, to which sort of shocked everyone. But they shrugged it off as they were sure Endou was off to see Kazemaru, who had been skipping practice for more than a month already.

The brunette knocked on the Kazemaru residence's door and waited quite nervously in his school uniform.

The door slowly opened, revealing a middle-aged woman in an apron. "Yes? How may I help you?" She asked Endou.

Endou gulped. "Uumm my name's Endou Mamoru, captain of the soccer club. We're kind of worried about Kazemaru. He hasn't come to practice much." Endou explained and scratched the back of his head. Kazemaru's mom half smiled.

"So you're Endou-kun? Ichirouta-kun used to talk about you and your team through dinner! But lately he's…" Her eyes slowly watered. "He didn't even turn up on the table for Dad's birthday party yesterday…"

Endou's eyes widened a little. "Well, I didn't see him at school today. Is he okay?"

This time, it was Kazemaru's mom turn to widen her eyes. "He didn't go to school today? But I thought… Oh my!" She ran hurriedly back into the house and up the stairs. 'But his room was silent all day…' she thought to herself.

Endou was dumbfounded but due to his curiosity, he ran up the stairs as well. But, before he even got to reach the door to Kazemaru's room on the second floor, Mrs. Kazemaru's scream filled the area. Endou rushed over to her, surprised.

"What's wrong Mrs. Kazemaru?" Endou dropped to his knees next to her. A sudden foul smell filled his nostrils and he coughed. It smelled a lot like blood.

Mrs. Kazemaru's arm stretched out and pointed towards Kazemaru's room. Endou turned his head around.

And saw the dead body of Kazemaru Ichirouta lying lifeless on the floor in the middle of his room. Blood pooled all over the body, Endou guessing all of that red liquid belonged to his dead team member. Kazemaru Ichirouta was still in his school uniform that was stained with his own blood. There were multiple holes in his chest and his eyes only made you think of one thing.

Fear.

Kazemaru was killed by whoever or whatever that made him feel scared.

Endou slowly walked into the room, leaving behind the trembling woman on the ground. He took his steps carefully, as if he was walking in a mine field.

"Ka-Kazemaru…" Endou's voice filled the empty, lifeless air. He was engulfed with disbelief. His best friend… was dead?

A slow beeping sound reached his ears and Endou looked up towards the computer in Kazemaru's room. It was splattered with blood and only a few words were on the screen. Those words were able to make goosebumps rise on Endou's arms.

Game over. Restart?

**~Last night~**

The teal-net yawned. It was almost ten in the night and he was getting sleepy. But in the same time he was frustrated… He still couldn't kill the boss! Many times he tried and many times he failed.

Sighing, he decided it would be best if he tried again tomorrow, when he has more energy. The teen stood up from his chair and stretched his sore arms, legs and body. Boy, did he need a nice warm bath.

Kazemaru turned around.

Only to be greeted with a rifle aiming at his chest.

Kazemaru gasped. "W-who are you? !" He shouted. But then his eyes widened in terror as he figured out who has holding the gun.

It was himself, clad in an army suit. His other self's eyes were restrained and he winced from the coldness that were coming out of his other self's eyes. There were also bags under these lifeless eyes.

The army Kazemaru smirked. He slowly opened his mouth and whispered, "Fun time's over, boss."

The trigger was pulled and a series of shots were heard and blood splattered everywhere. Kazemaru was taken aback and he dropped to the ground, spitting out blood as he did.

As Kazemaru was wincing in pain on the floor, dying slowly, the army Kazemaru that killed him only smirked as a few more words came out of his mouth before he disappeared.

"I've finally completed the game."

**~Online Games END~**

Flo: Hey ho~ Yeah, I know it wasn't scary at all XP Meh, whatever

Yuu: Next chapter is either about YouTube or Virtual Worlds

IE Cast: … Who's gonna be next…?

Siblings: We have no idea? XD

**Read and Review Please! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: YouTube

Flo: Who will be cursed next? :D

IE Cast: … (gulps)

Yuu: I'll give you a hint, red hair.

IE Casts with red hair: o_o

Flo: XD And he lives in Sun Garden~

Hiroto and Nagumo: oAo WHICH ONE? ! HIM OR ME? !

Flo and Yuu: XXDDD IT'S HIROTO!

Nagumo: YES!

Hiroto: NOOOO! ! !

**.Internet Horrors Number 2: YouTube.**

**Hiroto's POV**

Onee-san just bought us a new computer. She even connected the Internet to it. I don't why she did it but she says, "You guys need to know more about modern day technology."

Why did we need to know more about computers when _we_used to be _Aliens_? Oh well, I did wanted to go to YouTube in a long time. I heard that you could find almost any type of video on that website.

_(A/N: Oh… you don't even know half of it Hiroto… *remembering his videos on YouTube* wonder if he'll find that video? XD)_

I walked over to the living room, where the computer was at, and saw Suzuno-kun and Nagumo-kun fighting for control over the computer.

"I was here first! I want to make a tumblr!"

"No! I was! Move aside, I want to make a Facebook account!"

They continued to fight. I wonder when I will be able to have control of the computer. I sweat dropped as I noticed Saginuma-kun with an eerie aura slowly approaching the two.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP? IF NEITHER OF YOU ARE GOING ON THE WEB, THEN LET ME USE IT FIRST!" Saginuma-kun shouted as he pulled both of their ears.

"OW OW OW OW!" Nagumo-kun and Suzuno-kun both shouted in pain. I sighed and sank into the sofa. It was going to be a long time before I can get my hands on the computer. Maybe a little TV won't hurt.

My hands stretched out and I grabbed the remote control.

**A few hours later**

I woke up to the sound of a door being slammed. I rubbed my eyes. Don't tell me I fell asleep while I was watching TV?

The clock on the wall struck twelve midnight. My eye bulged out of their socket.

"NODOBY EVEN CARED TO WAKE ME UP?" I face palmed. What type of brothers and sisters do I have here? Didn't they notice me at all? I grunted and stood up. My limbs were sore and so was my back from having to sleep on the sofa for who knows how many hours.

I turned around and noticed that the computer was turned off. Nobody was using it.

"What the heck…" I muttered to myself and walked towards it. I pulled the chair and sat on it. The computer was turned on and I waited.

I decided it was best if I used Google Chrome so I moved the mouse and double clicked. The Internet browser popped opened and typed in the search box.

'YouTube'

I pressed enter. Less than a second, Google had brought out a list of suggestions for YouTube. Of course I clicked on the first suggestion. YouTube – Broadcast Yourself.

In a flash I was already on YouTube. I had to admit, the Internet Onee-san installed was really fast.

To tell the truth, I didn't really know what video I was supposed to be looking for so I decided this YouTube star I had been hearing about. Annoying Orange, I think was the name.

And so I spent the rest of the hour watching Annoying Orange. HE WAS FREAKING ANNOYING AND HILARIOUS! My favourite part of each video was of course…

"KNIFE!" I shouted and laughed louder. My fists banged on the table and luckily, the mug that was nearby didn't fall and break into tiny little pieces.

After I finished like, ten or twelve videos from Annoying Orange, I still couldn't get enough of it. I decided to try another YouTube star.

nigahiga.

And the entire house echoed with my laughs. These people were just so funny, it hurts not to laugh!

Oh My God.

I want more…

MORE…

MORE! ! !

**Midorikawa's POV**

I heard somebody laughing and it woke me up. I rubbed my eyes, trying to get a good view.

_Who the heck was laughing like a mad man at three in the morning?_

Slowly walking to my door, I cracked it open and saw some light coming from downstairs. And it sounded like the laughing fit was coming from the living room too.

As I went closer, and closer to the staircase, I finally came to realization that that laughing voice belonged to the one and only, Kiyama Hiroto.

Usually, the red-haired teen would be asleep by now… but this…

I sighed and walked down the stairs. I spotted Hiroto on the computer, laughing at an orange that had a mouth and eyes. And was speaking English.

Gee… I wish I knew English… Hiroto always scored the subject…

"Hey Hiroto… What the fuck are you doing on the computer at three in the morning?" I asked him. He turned around.

And I almost screamed.

His eyes… they were wide and scary looking. His mouth was curved into the most freaky-looking grin I have ever seen. And in his hand… was a knife…

"Hi-Hiroto? !" I tried sounding calm but I knew I was panicking.

"Oh hello Midorikawa~ Come and join me~" Hiroto said in a ghostly way that it sent shivers down my spine. I immediately had cold feet.

"J-Join you in wh-what?" I gulped down my nervousness.

"KNIFE!" Hiroto suddenly shouted and he threw the knife he was holding right at me. I screamed and ducked, the knife missing my head by an inch.

"Aww~ Come on Midorikawa~ It'll be fun~" Hiroto said again as he stood up and slowly walked closer and closer to me.

My body was shaking. This wasn't the Hiroto I knew. This can't be Hiroto!

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted, stood up and ran upstairs.

"Midorikawa-kun…~" I could hear Hiroto say from behind me and the sound of him picking up that damned knife. I gulped and ran faster. I jumped when another knife sliced past my head. Once again, Hiroto had missed me by an inch. The knife that was thrown at me hit a vase and broke it into many pieces.

I gulped and ran to Suzuno's room. His room was the farthest away from the staircase and Hiroto. I knocked on his door, more like banged.

"SUZUNO! SUZUNO WAKE UP AND OPEN YOUR DOOR!" I shouted. I heard a soft, 'Coming…' and a yawn. "HURRY UP!" I shouted again and slammed my fists harder. "IT'S HIROTO! HE-HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!"

After I screamed those words, I could hear somebody running inside the room. The door immediately opened and revealed a Suzuno Fuusuke with a shocked expression on his face.

"HIROTO'S WHAT? !" He screamed. I turned around and I was sure Suzuno looked behind me too.

Hiroto was slowly walking to us, with the same expression on his face. I gulped and pushed myself in.

"CLOSE THE DOOR! CLOSE THE DOOR!" I yelled at Suzuno, to which he slammed it and locked it. His eyes were wide. "That… That wasn't Hiroto no matter how many times you tell me it's him…" He said in disbelief.

"You tell me!" I shouted at him. My eyes were starting to water. I could hear Hiroto's maniac laugh from outside and it gave me cold feet. I cowered myself on the floor, my head on my knees. Suzuno was on the floor too but he had his legs spread.

"How… How are we going to tell the others?" Suzuno was breathing hard, and I knew it was from shock. I was breathing hard too, mostly from fear…

I suddenly heard the word that scarred me the most.

"KNIFE!"

And in the exact same moment, two knives were thrown at the door. I shivered as I saw the two knives penetrating Suzuno's door.

"H-HEY!" Suzuno scrambled farther away from the door and so did I. It was like having a mad man in our house. And I was starting to believe that Hiroto was…

There was a sudden silence. The silence went on for about five minutes but we still didn't dare to go out.

And we both heard a loud bang and something falling onto the floor.

The doorknob turned and I screamed along with Suzuno.

"ARE YOU TWO OKAY? !" Nagumo Haruya shouted, with a fire extinguisher in his hands. There was some blood on it. Man, was I relieved to see him. Saginuma was behind him, with a worried expression on his face. Hitomiko was there too and so were a few other orphans.

I looked at Suzuno. He looked like he was about to cry and I knew I was about to cry too.

I looked down at Nagumo's feet and saw Hiroto on the ground, his head bleeding. I gasped.

"WH-WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!"

"I had to do it! If I didn't, he'd be going around the house killing and injuring people! He already injured Kurionne and Atsuishi!"

"Ku-Kurionne? Where is she? What did Hiroto do to her? !" Suzuno shouted, worried for his ex-team member.

"Hiroto… cut off her arm…" Saginuma said solemnly.

I gasped along with Suzuno. "Wh-What about Atsuishi?"

Hitomiko looked at her 'brother' with sad eyes. "He… he was stabbed at the chest… we… we already called both the police and ambulance…" Tear drops ran down her face and she covered her mouth with her hands. It was clear that she couldn't believe that Hiroto was capable of doing all of this…

I looked back at the unconscious body of my best friend. He looked peaceful…

"Hiroto… What happened to you?"

A few days later, I went to visit Kurionne and Atsuishi at the hospital. The ex-Diamond Dust member was fine but for the ex-Prominence member… he was still in a coma.

I sighed sadly. I didn't know what happened to Hiroto… We never saw him after the ambulance took him. I saw Hitomiko at the hospital's cafeteria and decided to ask her.

"Hey, Hitomiko-kantoku…"I greeted her and she looked at me with a small smile. A cup of coffee was in her hands. "Yes Midorikawa-kun?"

"I… I want to know… what happened to Hiroto…" I said, looking at her hand that was holding the cup of coffee rather than her face. There was an awkward silence and when I looked up, Hitomiko was frowning at me. Her eyes were watering.

"Hiroto… He was confirmed to be insane and was sent to a mental hospital…" Hitomiko chocked out and bit her lip.

I gasped. Hiroto… was… insane?

I dropped into the chair next to Hitomiko, disbelief washing over me…

And I can somehow see Hiroto, right now, in one of those soft rooms in the hospital all wrapped up in that grey coloured clothes made especially for crazy people and shouting 'KNIFE! KNIFE!' over and over and over again…

Hiroto…

How did you lose your sanity…?

**.YouTube END.**

Hiroto and the Sun Garden children: oAo! ! ! OMG! ! !

Siblings: Next up, we'll see Kidou with… FACEBOOK! :D

Kidou: 0_0 I don't like the sound of that!

Siblings: XD

**Read and review please… Or else tonight you'll hear…**

"**KNIFE!"**


	3. Chapter 3: Facebook

Flo: This thing is not going to end before Halloween so yeah =.=

IE Cast: But you're still gonna write it till it's done right? =.=

Flo: YUP! XD

**NOTE: I forgot to tell you guys, that this is a one-shot collection. So each chapter has NOTHING to do with the other chapters XXDD**

Flo: Let's begin!

Kidou: Help…

**.Internet Horrors Number 3: Facebook.**

Facebook…

It was the hottest thing in Raimon Jr. High right now. Everybody had to have one or else it meant 'You don't belong here. Go back to the 16th century!'

That was why every kid in Raimon Jr. High were now either, farmers at Farm Ville, wall spammers, pokers, camera whores and much, much more.

The soccer club weren't excluded. Everybody had their own Facebook, either using their real names or their nicknames.

"Gouenji-sama!" A few girls shouted excitedly when they saw the said striker enter the cafeteria. Gouenji looked at them and half smiled. "Yes?" He replied, unintentionally melting the hearts of his fans.

"We want to know your Facebook account!" The group of girls squealed. Gouenji smiled wider and nodded slowly. "Sure, it's Honoo no Striker."

Typical of Gouenji to be using that as his Facebook account name.

The girls screamed in happiness and ran away. They were really happy. It was clear that when school ends, these girls were going to log in and add Gouenji. For the more fanatic ones, they would probably use the school's computer or maybe even surf the web through their mobile phones.

Kidou, who had been walking next to Gouenji all along, raised his eyebrows. "Honoo no Stiker?" He scoffed.

"What's wrong with it? It is copyrighted to me." Gouenji said in a mocking tone and smirked. Kidou looked at him, sighed and shook his head.

"If I remember correctly, you haven't added me on Facebook yet Kidou." Gouenji stated, to which making Kidou pause in his tracks. "I haven't? But I thought I did a few days ago…" Kidou argued.

"No, I didn't receive any friend invites from anybody named Kidou Yuuto."

"Kidou Yuuto? I'm not using my real name silly; just like you I used a different name."

Gouenji nodded back, understanding. "So? What is your Facebook account name?" Gouenji asked out of curiosity. Kidou smirked playfully.

"Kidou Yuuto." The strategist said, to which Gouenji glared at him for making fun of him. Kidou laughed out loud, or as they would say on Facebook, LOL.

"Come on, be serious."

"Fine, it's Victory's Son."

This time it was Gouenji's turn to LOL. "Vi-Victory's Son? What type of name is that?" He remarked.

Kidou was slightly annoyed but he kept on his poker face. He was lucky he was wearing his goggles because he knew how good Gouenji is at reading people.

"Whether you like it or not, it is true. Without my tactics, how could Raimon Eleven ever win any matches?"

"Yeah, right. During Raimon's first match against Teikoku, I remembered that Raimon won."

Kidou and Gouenji exchanged glares. The temperature suddenly dropped to zero and a purplish aura surrounded the two teenage best friends.

"I thought Raimon won because Teikoku withdrew from the game."

"Only because I scored a goal against the so-called King of Goalies, Genda Koujirou."

If it was possible, the purplish aura had seemed more, and more eerie. A few students who were about to pass by the two soccer player's table, inched away or walked faster. They might have thought they felt the aura of a demon or ghost.

The two continued to glare at each other. Kidou was gritting his teeth and so was Gouenji. The fight didn't look like it'll cool off any time soon.

"Onii-chan!~"

The both of them were saved by Haruna. The said girl hugged her brother from behind as a greeting. "I'll be coming to your house today, okay? My parents are leaving today for their small trip to Kobe and they said I could stay with you while they're gone. They already asked your dad and he said it was fine." The younger girl explained with a grin. It looked like she didn't notice that her brother was having a fight with his best friend.

Kidou looked at her and forced a smile. "Yeah, sure. Come on, I'll walk you to your class. Lunch is over anyway." The teen boy stood up, picked up his lunch tray and walked past his sister. Haruna looked at Kidou, then at Gouenji weirdly. "But what about…?" She left her question in her mind and sighed. She too, stood up and chased after her brother.

Gouenji looked away and scowled in annoyance.

Through the rest of the day, Gouenji and Kidou had ignored each other. They'd walk past each other in the hallways and yet they still won't talk.

And nobody seemed to notice this, since the two teens were seen to be acting normal and not strangely weird or anything. Because in truth, they don't see Kidou and Gouenji hang out together that much.

When school ended and practice started, the two still ignored each other. Neither of them even thought about saying sorry to the other and be friends again.

Kidou walked into his mansion. Practice was over a long time ago and Haruna would be coming soon with a duffel bag as she was going to stay for a while with him.

"I'm home," He said simply and wore the slippers his maid had prepared for him. The maid bowed and said softly, "Welcome back Yuuto-san,"

Kidou nodded slightly and went up the stairs, his comfy bed in mind. Boy, was he tired. As he entered his room, he glanced at his computer for a while, suddenly having the urge to check his notifications on Facebook.

And so he did.

There weren't many people online but still he chatted with some. Some were his classmates at school, asking if they had any homework today. Some were his fans.

Kidou decided to update his status. He typed in, 'Bad day today. Had a fight with a buddy. He's not showing any signs of saying sorry and so neither am I.'

He was somehow wishing that Gouenji might see it and make the first move. But then again, they haven't added each other on Facebook yet.

"Well this is troublesome…" Kidou muttered to himself. He laid back into his chair and sighed.

A sudden alert shocked him a little. It was a chat message from Kazemaru, aka The Wind God. He read the message out loud.

"Did something wrong today? Too ego to even say sorry when you know it was clearly your fault? Send this to 10 of your friends in 5 minutes or else, horrible events is going to happen."

And under that statement was a list of names of people who ignored this message, along with the 'horrible events' that happened to them.

Kidou laughed out loud. He couldn't believe that Kazemaru would believe in something like that. Everything about the Internet and chain messages weren't real. He was too smart to believe in such things. Still laughing, he replied, 'You believe in such things?'

Kazemaru replied back, 'I dunno… Somebody else sent it to me and I thought it wouldn't hurt if I shared. Besides, you're the only one online in my friends list. =.= Well see ya, I need a shower.' And Kazemaru signed out.

Kidou smirked but then sighed. All of a sudden, he heard something breaking in the distance.

Kidou looked up from his computer to his balcony. He saw nothing strange but his instincts told him to see if there was anything wrong outside. Kidou grunted and stood up from his chair. He walked towards his room's balcony, only to see that a few gardeners had accidentally broken a vase in the garden. The teen sighed. He had been worried about nothing.

Wait… does this mean he believed in the chain message that Kazemaru sent him?

Kidou scoffed and shook his head. 'No way, those things never happen.' He reassured himself.

The teenager turned around and walked back into his room, closing the balcony doors in the process. He walked past his computer. He wanted to take a shower but before that he needed to shut down his computer.

The guy sat back down on his chair and signed out of his Facebook. One by one, he closed the browsing tabs he had opened. When his desktop was clear, he was about to shut the computer down, when he felt cold air behind his back.

Kidou slightly gasped. He didn't know why but his heart started pounding and he gulped. Slowly, but surely, he turned around.

Nothing.

There was nothing there except his bed and a table.

Kidou got scared for nothing again. He sighed and was about to turn back to his computer.

When a pair of hands grabbed his head from behind.

But wait…

His back was facing the computer and he was staring at the wall opposite of his study desk.

No way…

Right?

Kidou was wrong. Everything happening was real. But how…?

The teen struggled, gasping for air as he did since the pair of hands, that were filled with cuts and was bleeding a little, had covered his mouth and noise. He tried screaming but to no avail. The pair of hands was stronger.

Kidou could feel himself being dragged. He could feel himself being lifted up somehow.

And the pair of hands smelled _horrible._

As if these hands were the hands of a dead body.

The last thing Kidou could think of before he was swallowed into his computer was, Haruna, everyone at the soccer club, his fight with Gouenji and…

The chain message…

This was the 'horrible event' the chain message had said.

**A few hours/minutes later**

Haruna rang the doorbell to her brother's mansion. She had a small duffel bag with her. The young girl was happily humming to a song.

The door cracked open, revealing one of the maids in the big mansion.

"Ah, Haruna-san! I've been waiting for you. Your brother is in his room right now." The maid greeted her with a smile. Everybody in the mansion knew about Kidou and Haruna's status.

Haruna smiled back and walked in. "Would you mind show me to his room? I easily get lost in here." Haruna said quickly before the maid went away to do her other jobs. The maid nodded in response and led the way.

"Here it is." The maid said as they reached Kidou's room. She knocked on the door. "Yuuto-san, your sister is here." She said politely.

There was no answer.

The maid turned the doorknob. She was expecting to see Kidou on the bed, asleep. But to her dismay, nobody was in the room. "Huh? But I was sure he was in his room a few minutes ago."

"That's okay; I'll wait for him in here." Haruna said as she peeked into her brother's room.

"Please do Haruna-san. I'll ask the other maids if they saw him anywhere. Make yourself at home." The maid exclaimed and left Haruna inside Kidou's room. The girl sighed and threw her duffel bag onto her brother's bed.

"Where the heck did you go Onii-chan…" Haruna whined and walked closer to his brother's study desk.

She noticed the computer was on and decided to check it out.

Boy, was she excited to see her brother had so many games installed in it.

"WOW." Haruna said to herself, amazed. She clicked on a girl game that had somehow ended up in the computer and started playing.

As she played, however, Kidou who was inside the computer was screaming, trying to get his sister to notice him.

"HARUNA! IT'S ME! YUUTO!" He shouted again and again.

But it didn't look like Haruna even heard him. Let alone see him.

The teen boy's eyes started to water. He didn't know how to get out.

A few more minutes passed and Haruna stood up, Kidou clearly hearing everything from the outside world.

"Damn it, Onii-chan is taking too long. I better go and help find him." Haruna said to herself as she moved the cursor. She was planning on shutting the computer down.

Kidou noticed this and widen his eyes. "WAIT! HARUNA! NO!" He couldn't do anything but to scream.

Haruna didn't hear him.

And shut down the computer.

**.Facebook END.**

Flo: Ah there, I'm so lazy XP

Yuu: Yes, yes you are

Kidou: OMG D:

Haruna: EEP!

Flo: x3~

Yuu: XD Next is going to be about the Fubuki Twins!

Fubuki Twins: EEEHH? ? ! !

**Review please! Or else**

**A PAIR OF HANDS WILL POP OUT OF YOUR COMPUTER SCREEN AND GRAB YOU IN 5… 4… 3…**


	4. Chapter 4: Yahoo Mail

Flo: Hellowa~ Welcome to the next chap of Internet Horrors~ As I am writing this, I am watching the LAST Final Destination :D Loving it~

IE Cast: That movie? The last one?

Flo: Yup~ X3~! Let's curse the Fubuki Twins! :D

Fubuki Twins: OAO…

Flo: Oh and I changed it to Yahoo Mail

Fubuki Twins: Still, that doesn't changes anything OAO…

**.Internet Horrors Number 4: Yahoo Mail.**

Atsuya landed his butt on his computer chair. He scratched his head. Shirou walked into their room and closed the door behind him. "Having a bad day?" He asked his younger twin. Atsuya grunted. "Sort of."

Shirou smiled. He knew his brother too well. This had to be something that involved homework and annoying teachers. They were in high school after all. Just a few more years in that hellhole, and then they'll have to face a tougher challenge, college.

Atsuya logged into his Yahoo! Mail account. Before doing his school project, he wanted to read some emails he got from his pen-pals from all over the world. Shirou walked towards his bed and sat cross-legged on it. He opened a comic book as he had nothing better to do.

Yes, the Fubuki Twins shared a room. The right bed was Atsuya's and the left was Shirou's. There was also a small closet, to which they both shared too. To make things easier, they divided the closet into two. The right side of the closet being Atsuya's area and the left is Shirou's.

All of a sudden, Atsuya fell off of his chair. His face was pale and his breathing was unstable. He looked so afraid, it almost seemed impossible.

Shirou looked up. "What's wrong?" He blinked. This was unusual for Atsuya. It was unusual for _anybody_ to fall off of their chairs and be afraid. Usually, people would be laughing at something funny if they ever fell off of their chairs, not looking like a sheet of paper.

Atsuya's body trembled as he lifted up his finger to point at the computer screen. Shirou wasn't satisfied. What was so scary about an email?

The latter got up from his bed and walked over to Atsuya and the computer. His twin brother was still on the floor, struggling to get up. Shirou ignored his brother and read the email on the screen.

…

He gulped.

On the screen… was an email from an anonymous person.

_i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you _

_tonight i'll come and make you mine_

Shirou's head turned around to look at his brother. Even though Atsuya can sometimes be rude and stubborn and brave, but something weird like this can make him feel scarred too.

Shirou forced a smile. "Oh come on, I'm sure it's just prank from somebody who wants to scare you!"

Atsuya nodded slightly. He shook his head in annoyance at himself. He couldn't believe he had let himself believe in something as shitty like this. "You're right. It's better to ignore stuff like this. Now, I need to get back on my school project." Atsuya said and he stood up. Shirou walked away from the computer.

The older twin looked behind his shoulder at Atsuya, who had already deleted that email and was now focusing on his school project.

_What is this… bad feeling…?_

**Later that night**

It was past midnight and the Fubuki Twins were sound asleep in their own beds.

Atsuya stirred in his bed. Slowly, he opened his eyes. His throat was dry and he needed some water. Lazily, he stood up and stretched. The room was dark. He couldn't see anything but thanks to the dim light of the moon from the window, he could make out the silhouette of the objects around him.

He heard something creak. Goosebumps started to appear on his arms.

_What the Heck?_

Atsuya looked around, adjusting his eyes to the darkness. He spotted that the closet door was slightly open. He scratched his head. Did Shirou left the closet door open again?

Slowly, Atsuya walked towards it. He placed his hand on the doorknob to shut it.

_When a really pale and cold hand shot out from the darkness of the closet and grabbed his feet._

Atsuya's eyes widen as he froze. He didn't know what to do. The coldness of the hand had literally given him cold feet.

Right now, he could only think of one thing.

_The email._

**The next morning**

Mrs. Fubuki sighed. Where were her two sons? They were usually up by now.

"SHIROU! ATSUYA! OPEN THIS DOOR!" She shouted and slammed her fist onto the door.

Silence.

There was no reply.

Mrs. Fubuki rubbed her temples. Just what were the twins doing? They were going to be late for school!

Filled with rage, she twisted the doorknob. To her surprise, it wasn't locked.

"Eh?" She opened the door wider. A putrid smell filled her nostrils and she coughed. Disgusted by the smell and not wanting to smell more of it, she covered her nose with her hand and breathed through her mouth.

"Shirou? Atsuya? Where are you two?" She coughed out. She noticed that their beds weren't made and the computer was turned on but the screen was blank.

She walked in but left the door open. She called out for the twins again but still no answer.

She looked to her left, noticing that the closet door was open a little.

She had a tingling feeling inside of her. But she braved herself and went closer to it. She pulled the door opened.

"…What…?" Her eyes were widening in terror and her mouth opened a little. Little teardrops dropped to the ground as she saw the sight before her.

The twins were sitting back-to-back. There was no skin on them as they were _skinned _alive, leaving their muscles and organs visible for the world to see.

Blood was pooling all over the floor. Some were still dripping from the twin's bodies. It was obvious that both of them were dead.

One of them moved. He coughed as blood drooled out of his mouth. He slowly opened his eyes, revealing grey eyes. It was Shirou.

And he was still alive.

"M-mom…?" He said weakly. "Is… that… you…?" He coughed a little again.

Mrs. Fubuki was frozen from terror at seeing her two sons in this condition. She was too afraid to give an answer.

Shirou winced. He was trying to move. "Help… me… mom…" He said, using the last of his energy that he could muster. He was closing his eyes, ever so slowly. "Help… us…"

Those were his last words before he closed his eyes and the two bodies dropped out of the closet, revealing worms and all sorts of insects coming in and out of the two bodies.

Mrs. Fubuki screamed the most horrifying and deafening scream and ran out.

**20 Years Later…**

It was hard. It was hard for both Mr. and Mrs. Fubuki to forget the death of their twins. Especially Mrs. Fubuki, as she was the one who found her two sons.

The police didn't found the killer. Nobody knew what had happened the night of the murder. They had listed this as a cold case file because it was hopeless. They had done everything they could. And their only clue was the last email Atsuya had received but that didn't take them anywhere.

A few years later, the family had another son. He was named Hyouga.

_(A/N: Hyouga is a character from Inazuma Eleven GO! He and Shirou looked close so yeah…)_

Hyouga never knew he had brothers. His parents had decided to keep it a secret. For years he lived, not knowing that he even had a sibling, believe he was an only child. He didn't know that his room right now used to be his brother's room.

One day, he had just come back from school and was dead tired. But before he went to take a shower, he noticed that he had gotten a new email.

It was from somebody who named themselves, Fubuki Twins.

Hyouga scoffed. Was this some kind of joke? But he clicked on the email anyways.

_Hello little brother._

That was all. Hyouga scowled. Somebody was playing tricks on him. Well, guess what? He was in no mood for games right now! He immediately typed a reply.

_PFT. Yeah right, I don't have any siblings. I'm an only child._

Minutes later, the 'Fubuki Twins' sent a reply.

_Oh really? Mom and Dad never told you huh? We are your brothers. Older brothers. We died twenty years ago. We're twins. The older one is Shirou and the younger one is Atsuya. _

Hyouga fumed. Who were they? Why were they sending these sorts of emails to him?

_Stop kidding around! I never had any siblings, got it? If you two died twenty years ago, then how come you can send me all of this crap?_

Another email came in.

_So they decided to forget about us, huh? We thought they still loved us… Everybody had forgotten about us… Everybody! If you, Hyouga, still want proof, then why don't you check inside your closet? Check the floor. Then you'll believe us!_

Hyouga snorted.

_Fine! But I'll prove you wrong! You're just lying to me! Because you know my name, you have to be somebody from school! _

Hyouga stood up from his chair after he sent that email. He walked over to his closet and opened it abruptly. Turning on the light, he crouched down. There was nothing there on the floor. He smirked.

Just as he was about to stand up, something odd happened. Carvings started to appear. Slowly the carvings started to shape into letters. Soon, they became words.

As Hyouga watched the carvings on the wooden floor appear, his eyes were slowly widening and his body trembled from fear. One by one, he read it.

_Fubuki Shirou and Fubuki Atsuya_

_24th February 1997 – 14th May 2013_

_Fubuki Hyouga_

_5th June 2018 – 16th July 2033_

He gulped. Today was the sixteenth of July, 2033.

All of this was a joke… right…?

He felt something holding his hands and he froze.

This can't be real.

None of this can.

Until two figures appeared in front of him. One had light-pink hair and grey eyes while the other had silver-coloured hair and grey eyes. They were smirking, oh-so-evilly.

**A few hours later**

"Hyouga-kun~!" A girl knocked on Hyouga's room door. She had come for a visit since Hyouga didn't really have a good day today. Mrs. Fubuk had told her to go to Hyouga's room as she made some tea for the two of them.

There was no answer. And the girl, having a bubbly personality, turned the doorknob. "Hyouga-kun?" She walked in. There was nobody in the room.

But something caught her attention…

And that something was the flickering lights coming from inside the closet. She sighed and shook her head. She walked towards the closet, looking for the light switch.

She didn't found any from outside the closet and decided to look inside the walls of the closet.

She turned the doorknob.

And screamed.

In front of her, was a skinless Fubuki Hyouga. The girl screamed again when the body dropped to the floor, splashed in blood.

It was nightmare all over again for the Fubuki family.

**.END.**

Flo: (smiling)

Fubuki Twins: (jaw drop) WHAT THE.

Flo: HUSH! XD Next we'll be seeing **Gouenji!**

Gouenji: No… God please no…

**This story is based off an urban legend/true story. Don't believe me? Google Smith Sisters Anonymous Murder (grins)**


	5. Chapter 5: Tumblr

Flo: Hey hey Gouenji~ It's your turn now~ :D

Gouenji: … (facepalm)

Hiroto: Please stop talking like Annoying Orange…

IE Cast: (sweat drop)

Flo: First of all, I would like to thank you for the suggestions for what should happen to Gouenji ^^ (bows) But I already had one in mind. Still, suggestions are always accepted and put into consideration ^^ Oh, and I don't own Inazuma Eleven. I just own this story and its plot.

**.Internet Horrors Number 5: Tumblr.**

Gouenji, in his shirt and shorts, inched his chair closer to the computer. He had school homework that needed to be done through the Internet and so here he was.

Gouenji didn't really surf much. But there was one website in the Internet where he just had to go to every single day.

Tumblr.

Gouenji had been tumblring for almost a year now. And he sure did have a lot of followers.

A small hand pulled Gouenji's shirt. It was Yuuka.

"Ne, ne onii-chan! I want to watch that video of the cute cat again!" Yuuka smiled happily. The computer was in the living room, so anybody had access to it. Gouenji smiled back and lifted Yuuka up, placing her up on his lap. The young girl smiled happily as Gouenji opened YouTube and searched for videos of Yuuka's favourite animal, cats.

After about five or six videos, Yuuka had fallen asleep on her brother's lap. Gouenji smiled slightly and slowly carried her to her room, where he placed her slowly on her bed. He then closed the door slowly and walked back to the computer, closing the YouTube tab.

He went back to his Tumblr, where one of the blogs that he was following had re-blogged a picture of a type of worm. The worm looked gigantic and it had a long body. "Bleh…" Gouenji said, quite disgusted. Below the picture, were some words written.

_These are parasites. WARNING: Do not re-blog._

Gouenji ignored the warning and clicked the 're-blog' button.

**The next day**

Gouenji went to school as usual. But… he felt something… different about him.

He didn't know what it was. It was just… a feeling.

He went to soccer practice as usual and nothing weird happened. He ate fine, he drank fine. What was wrong?

**Three days later**

Gouenji gulped. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He then glanced at his arms.

He was getting skinnier and skinnier. But he was eating normally. He didn't want the others to see him and so he skipped school and soccer practice.

"Onii-chan?" Little Yuuka asked worriedly. Gouenji looked at her, forcing a smile. He felt so weak but still he managed to act normal in front of his younger sister. "Yes Yuuka?"

"You… look pale…" Yuuka's eyes watered slightly. She had never seen her brother so… _sick._

Their father was out of the country, advancing his studies in doctoring. The maid was at the grocery for a while. They were alone in the house.

Gouenji frowned. What was happening to him…?

**A week after Gouenji ignored the warning**

Yuuka woke up happily. It was her birthday, her father was back in Japan just yesterday and it's a weekend!

She jumped out of her bed and wore her slippers. She jogged out of her room and saw her father on the dining table, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper for today. Little Yuuka went up to him and hugged him. "Good morning, father!" She kissed her father's cheek.

Mr. Gouenji smiled. "Happy birthday, Yuuka!" He said. Yuuka's face brightened up. "You remembered!" She exclaimed happily. "Of course I did. Now go get your brother. We'll celebrate your birthday with some cake!"

"Okay!" Yuuka ran to her brother's room, excited.

But she was only a few steps away, when she smelled something disgusting and made her choke. She coughed and ran back to her father.

"Daddy, there's a horrible smell coming from onii-chan's room!" The little girl shouted, disgusted. She was still coughing. The horrid smell seemed to be stuck in her nostrils.

Mr. Gouenji arched an eyebrow. A horrible smell? Coming from his son's room?

He nodded slightly and stood up from his chair. The doctor made his way to his son's room.

Now, when he thought about it, Shuuya didn't even come out of his room when he came back yesterday. Yuuka saying that Shuuya had went to sleep early. He said that he was really tired and requested that nobody disturbed him.

When he was near Shuuya's room, what Yuuka said was true. There was a horrible, horrible smell coming from Shuuya's room.

Unfortunately, the smell was too familiar for a doctor like Mr. Gouenji.

His heart rate increased. It couldn't be, right?

Quickening his steps and reaching the door, he opened it. There was nothing inside.

_Except those little parasites squirming around on the floor, covered in blood._

His eyes widened. Parasites were little worm-like creatures that feed on human flesh and nothing more than that. They were some sort of virus, and they could enter the human body at anytime and anywhere.

Fearing the worse, he rushed in, hoping to see his son alive.

But to no luck because, when he pulled the bed sheets on Shuuya's bed, all he could see on the bed was _Shuuya__'__s __skin __and __bones._Other than that, there was nothing left of Gouenji Shuuya.

Mr. Gouenji gasped. He dropped the bed sheets.

Yuuka turned up on the door out of curiosity. She was still coughing. "W-What's wrong, Daddy?" The girl looked on the floor and screamed when she saw the parasites.

"Yuuka! Get away from those things!" Mr. Gouenji shouted. Suddenly, he felt something crawling up his leg. He gritted his teeth. These parasites somehow got to his son, and he wasn't letting them get his daughter or himself.

"Yuuka, run! NOW!" He shouted. He took out a pocket knife. The parasites were already inside him and there was only one way to get them out…

Yuuka screamed again and ran away to the maid, who was as shocked as she was. She already saw her dead brother's leftovers on the bed…

And now she just saw her own father slicing his own feet, and pulling those dreaded parasites out.

**.END.**

Gouenji: WAIT, YOU SAID THAT I'M NEXT! WHY IS MY FATHER INVOLVED TOO? !

Flo: One, I said, GOUENJI. Which is your LAST NAME. So, it's general. Two, I dislike your father a little, that's all :)

Fubuki: … Is it ironic that Atsuya and I were SKINLESS but Gouenji-kun was… MEATLESS?

Flo: Now that you've said it O_O I never noticed it before O_O

Atsuya: (facepalm)

Flo: Anyways, this is the second last chap! So just one more to go! XD!

IE Cast: And who will be the next and LAST victim? And what website this time?

Flo: Meh, you guys guess (grins)

IE Cast: (anime fall)

**I don't really know much about parasites, all I know is that they're dangerous to humans… So forgive me if I got any info wrong about them!**


End file.
